My Digimon Adventure
by DarkSeto
Summary: Me and my friends get stuck in the DigiWorld.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Ok, this is my first fic here, so please try to be nice.... Ok, I also suck at summaries. This is basically a Digimon fic with my own characters and everything. Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor the characters, since they're based on my buds. I the only thing I own is my poor, lonesome self.  
  
Chapter One: The Arrival.  
  
"Gotsumon! Show em what you're made of!"I cry, pointing at Apemon. "You too Salamon!"Cami commands. "Agumon, go!"Wesley says. "C'mon Betamon!"Logan adds. "Right!" The Digimon reply at the same time. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon cries "Rock Fist!" Gotsumon cries. "Puppy howling!" Salamon cries as well. "Electric Shock!" Betamon finishes.  
  
The attacks hit Apemon and he falls back, landing on his stomach."Yeah! We did it!" Wesley says triumphantly. I jump up and down."Yes! Our first battle is won!" The Digimon run towards them, with grins on they're faces. Salamon runs to Cami. "Did you see me out there? I showed him who's boss!" "You sure did!" Cami says, as she picks up Salamon. "Betamon!"Logan says, picking up Betamon. "I did it, I did it!"  
  
Okay, I guess I should explain how we got here and what happened.  
  
Flash Back  
  
It was the middle of winter, and we were at school having recess. I'm Parker, the second oldest of the group, there's Wesley, the one building a snowman with Logan, he's the youngest. Then we have Cami over there, making a snow fort, because we were going to have a snowball fight soon. Then the sky got dark."What's happening?"Logan asked, shivering.  
  
"I don't know." Wesley replies, looking at the sky.  
  
"Maybe it's an eclipse or something." Cami says.  
  
"It can't be, we woulda heard it on the news or something." I answer.  
  
Just then, four objects fell from the sky and landed in the snow next to us. We each pick one up.  
  
"What's this?" Wesley asks. Suddenly, strong wind picks up and we get blown away, while everyone else on the playground is still doing what he or she was.  
  
"Whoa!" Everyone says loudly while in the air." Does any see this?!" Cami screams at everyone else on the ground.  
  
"Apparently not." I reply, looking at everyone minding they're own business.  
  
The wind grows stronger and suddenly they land in the middle of a lush forest." Whe-where are we?" Logan asks, standing up.  
  
"I-I don't know..."Wesley answers.  
  
"Shhh.... I hear someone coming." I say, looking at the land in front of us.  
  
All of the sudden, four creatures pop out of nowhere."Hi-ya!" They say at the same time. One made out of rock heads for me." Hi, I'm Gotsumon!"  
  
"And I'm Agumon!" A lizard type creature runs to Wesley.  
  
A dog with a small collar made of gold walked towards Cami. "I'm Salamon!"  
  
And finally, a green fish type one jumps into Logan's arms." And last but most certainly not least, I'm Betamon!" He grins.  
  
"Where are we? And what are you?" I ask.  
  
"We're Digimon! Digital monsters!" They reply at the same time." And you're in the Digital World!"  
  
"Digital...World?" Cami asks." Is that close to America?"  
  
"No." Agumon says." This is a different world on its own."  
  
"Right now we're on File Island!" Gotsumon says.  
  
"We're strong fighters!" Betamon brags.  
  
"Put a sock in it, Betamon." Salamon replies.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a roar and a large ape monster appeared.  
  
"Oh no, that's Apemon!" Gotsumon says." He's an animal type Digimon! He'll attack using Mega Bone Stick!"  
  
"Okay then, attack!" Wesley calls!  
  
Apemon roars!" Mega Bone Stick!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
So that's it. That's basically what happened. Strange? I know. But I think we'll soon learn a lot more about these "Digimon".  
  
So how was it? Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Fight With Tyranomon

How'd everyone like the first chapter? From now on, the chapters will be named (cuz before, I didn't know what I was doin. : P)  
  
Gotsumon: Now time for the Disclaimer. Aw, do I have to? Agumon: Yes, you do. Fine  
  
Disclaimer: I said this before, and I'll say it again, I do not own Digimon...but one day...  
  
Chapter Two: The Fight with Tyranomon.  
  
"Guys! I thought I saw a spring over there!" Wesley says. "Yeah! I really need something to drink." I reply, starting to run. "Wait for me!" Cami calls after us. "Me too!" Logan says, running as well.  
  
Wesley reaches the spring first, followed by me, Cami, then Logan. Wesley and I jump right in." C'mon guys, the waters great!" We grin. Gotsumon sneaks up behind me and jumps on my back, pulling me under." Gotcha Parker!" He beams, as I get back up, and spit water in his face. Logan dips his feet in and Betamon jumps in. "I fell right at home in the water!" He says. Cami and Salamon get in as well, but Salamon refuses to get wet." Nothing stinks more than a wet dog, even I don't like it." Salamon laughs. Everyone else laughs as well. Agumon is sitting on Wesley's head. "Um, what are you doing up there?" He asks. "Well, if I get wet more than needed, my pepper breath won't be as powerful." He replies. "Ok, if you say so." Wesley starts to go under water and Agumon starts to panic and runs off his head." That's better."  
  
They continue to splash each other and swim for a while, then they hear a roar, then footsteps. "That can't possibly be good, can it?" Cami asks, looking at the forest. "Not unless we have a giant dinosaur on our team." I say, spotting it. "Oh no, that's Tyranomon! He's a Dinosaur Digimon and he's really useful...at making droughts with his Blaze Blast." "BLAZE BLAST!" Tyranomon screams. "Get out of the way!" The Digimon say, pushing us aside, and the spring gets hit, drying all the water up.  
  
"That's it." I say, standing up." What did we ever do to you?" "BLAZE BLAST!" Tyranomon screams yet again, the blast aiming for me. Suddenly, the device we all got before we got here started glowing. "What?" "Gotsumon, Digivolve to... Rockmon!" "Whoa..."Logan says. "Wicked cool..."Wesley says in awe. "What is that?" Cami asks Salamon. "He's Rockmon, Gotsumon's Champion form." Salamon replies. "Wait, you mean Digimon can change?" Logan asks. "That's right." Betamon says, "All Digimon can turn from Rookie to Champion, and some say-" "That there's even a form after that." Agumon finishes. "Um, okay, Rockmon! Attack him!" I say, still kind of confused. "Gladly. Rock Punch!" Rockmon punches Tyranomon, making him fall back a bit. "BLAZE BLAST!" He yells, hitting Rockmon. "Wow, that barely tickled." Rockmon smirks. "Rock...Punch!" It hits Tyranomon, and he falls back and disappears. "Yeah Rockmon!" I cry." You were awesome!" He transforms back into Gotsumon." You think?" He grins. "Wow, I wish you could do that, Betamon." Logan says. "Well, let's keep going." Wesley says.  
  
They continue walking.  
  
Now guys, was that cool? Or did it suck? Tell me please. 


End file.
